


Hole in my Soul

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: He had hoped that they would have had more time together, but fate had a different plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is takes place after the events of Order of the Phoenix. The title inspired by the song “Hole in my Soul” by Apocalyptica.

In the dark bedroom, Remus Lupin sat upon Sirius’s bed, running a trembling hand over the clutter of clothing that lay upon it. He picked up a red and gold knit scarf and wrapped it around his neck, inhaling deeply the faint scent of Sirius on it.

Dead, Sirius was dead. Remus felt cold, pressing the scarf closer to his nose, relishing in its warmth. Tears slid down his cheeks. His sobs echoed in the still room.

He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper and drew out a handkerchief to wipe his runny nose.

He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the journal. As he opened it, he ran his fingers over the writing. He flipped through the pages, reading the thoughts and feelings that were recorded. There were photographs tucked within the pages. Still images of Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking at the table, Molly Weasley cooking in the kitchen, and one of a himself reading a book in the library.

He couldn't help the small smile as he looked at the simple photographs. He flipped though more pages and found an older photograph. It was of Sirius and himself from when they were still students at Hogwarts. Sirius had his left arm draped around Remus’s shoulder, a large grin plastered on his face. The Remus in the photograph smiled as well and had an arm wrapped around Sirius’s waist. It was one of the few pictures of them together.

Remus felt a dull pain in his chest as he gazed upon Sirius’s face. He closed his eyes, willing the tears that threatened to spill away. When he opened his eyes, he glanced at the photograph one last time before he closed the journal.

Nothing was going to bring Sirius back. Back from where, he did not know. All Remus knew was that there was a piece missing within him where Sirius used to be and there was no way of getting him back.


End file.
